ABCs: E is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smut


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

E is for elevator.

–

Sharon and Brenda are stuck in an elevator. Not just any elevator, but one both of them know isn't a priority elevator, so most likely there won't be any special rush to get the two of them out. Brenda's sitting against the side of the elevator, her big bag on her lap. She was watching the other woman pace the elevator, but Sharon's stopped that. Now Sharon's checking the emergency phone again, but she already knows it isn't working.

"Would you give it a rest," Brenda says to Sharon as she hangs the phone up and picks it up again. Sharon hangs up the phone and glares at Brenda. "Don't give me that look, Sharon; this is your fault."

"My fault? Would you like to explain to me how an elevator – a very old one, mind you – breaking down is my fault?"

"It's your fault we are in this elevator." Brenda checks her phone for reception, but has no luck. "You just had to go and start fussin' 'bout a missing sheet of paper."

"It was the first page to the report," Sharon almost yells. "If it's anyone's fault then it's yours for giving me an incomplete report. I would think by now you'd know how you make sure everything is together before you give it in to someone."

"You really get on my nerves," Brenda mutters under her breath.

"Well, you aren't always my favorite person either, Brenda Leigh."

"Don't start callin' me that again."

"Is it not your name, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon repeats her name again, doing it on purpose.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, her brown eyes big. "You only call me that when you're mad at me and I don't like when you're mad at me." Brenda's voice is soft, sad.

"I'm not mad at you," Sharon reassures her, her voice calm and smooth again. "I don't like elevators and now I'm stuck in one and I'm stuck with you, which only makes it worse." Brenda pouts and Sharon sighs, realizing she's saying all the wrong things these days. "That's not how I meant it," she says to her. "Why do we always end up in situations like this?"

"Because you're so freakin' stubborn and always have to have everythin' your way." Sharon's lips raise at the corner, a small smile, the only thing that lets Brenda know she's not really mad at her. Brenda goes into her bag and pulls out a box of chocolates. "Here," Brenda says, holding the box out to Sharon. "That's why I forgot the other page," she tucks some blonde hair behind her ear. "I wanted to get you somethin' for Valentine's Day and sorta rushed out of the house."

Sharon takes the box of chocolates, smiling. "Valentine's not for another three days."

"I know, but you've been all bitchy today and chocolate will make it better for both of us."

Sharon rolls her eyes and lowers herself to the elevator floor, sitting beside Brenda. "Maybe if you'd just become more organized you wouldn't forget stuff."

"My stuff _is_ organized, you make sure of that."

Sharon shakes her head. "Your stuff at _my_ house is organized, but I'm sure that apartment is more of a mess now than it was when you brought me there a year ago." Brenda's cheeks darken a little and Sharon gives her that know-it-all smirk of hers.

"Can we just drop this and worry about gettin' out of this elevator?"

Sharon crosses her legs at the ankle and leans back, sighing softly. After a while, they are both quiet and Sharon turns her head to Brenda. "Do you want to move in with me?" Sharon asks slowly.

Brenda turns her head quickly, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Forget it," Sharon says, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Brenda, shocked, continues to look at her. Back when Fritz and her got the divorce, she said she'd give up dating and would live on her own for a change. But here she is dating someone and after ten months of just spending the nights, she's asking her to move in. She already spends every night except Fridays and all of her important things are at her house, so it's like she lives there already.

"Ask me again."

"I said forget it, Brenda."

Brenda pouts, putting her bag to the side. "Come on, Sharon. Ask me again," she says sweetly as she straddles Sharon's thighs.

Sharon opens her eyes and looks at Brenda, who is now smiling at her. "Will you move in with me?" Sharon asks again, placing her hands on Brenda's waist.

Brenda smiles brightly as she moves closer to Sharon's lips. She hovers her lips over Sharon's. "Of course," she whispers softly and brings her lips to meet the other woman's.

Sharon pulls Brenda closer to her, letting their chests press together as their lips gently stroke one another. Sharon feels good finally kissing Brenda after arguing and bickering throughout the day. Brenda's hands are soft against her face and neck as her fingers caress her. She gently sucks Brenda's bottom lip into her mouth, letting her teeth graze it. Brenda moans, arching up, pushing hardly against Sharon, eliciting a moan out of her as well.

The kiss, while being slow, is very heated, sparking nerves inside their bodies. Sharon moves her hands up Brenda's back, lifting up her shirt along the way. Brenda, not breaking the kiss, puts her hands on Sharon's arms, preventing her from moving any further. Sharon tries to pull her arms free, but she's unsuccessful. She whimpers, a needy sound filling Brenda's mouth and the small elevator. Brenda pulls away from the kiss and looks at Sharon in the eye. Both of their eyes are darkened, their lips bruised from their kiss and an unspoken need for one another clear.

Sharon tries to move her hands again, but Brenda tightens her grip. "The elevator is going to open soon," Brenda tells her.

"You don't know that," Sharon responds, her voice revealing how aroused she is.

"Hopefully it will."

Sharon starts kissing Brenda's neck. "I'll be quick," she murmurs against her skin. She lets her tongue lick the column off her neck, the taste of sweat lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Brenda moans deeply, throwing her head back when Sharon starts to suck on her pulse point. "Quickly," she moans, releasing her arms.

Sharon nods her head slightly and kisses her way down to the dip of her shirt. She pushes her shirt and bra to the side and eagerly sucks the pink bud into her mouth. Brenda groans deep down in her throat. She takes Sharon's other hand, pushing it up her skirt. Sharon's fingers skillfully move her panties to the side and a finger slowly slides into her wet center.

"Ooh," she draws out in a deep moan. Sharon, with her lips wrapped around Brenda's breast, swirls her finger around. Brenda's wet core greedily pulls on her finger, clenching around it as much as it can. "More," she pants out, her hips rotating. Sharon easily complies, slipping not only a second finger, but a third as well. "Oh … Fuck," Brenda cries, her head falling forward.

Sharon starts to kiss her way up to Brenda's mouth, sucking the sweaty skin along the way. Sharon nips at Brenda's chin and then lets her tongue lick the slight plump of her bottom lip. Brenda moans and pulls Sharon's mouth to hers, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She takes both of her hands and places them on the wall behind Sharon's head. Sharon's three fingers are curved up inside her, her fingertips brushing against the sensitive patch deep inside her tunnel each time her fingers enter her. Brenda's crying out her pleasure and Sharon's gladly swallowing every sweet sound.

Brenda breaks the kiss when her lungs start fighting for air. She pulls back, gasping, but that doesn't keep Sharon from thrusting her fingers in more roughly. Brenda's hands fall to Sharon's shoulders, the only thing holding her up as she starts to bounce up and down on Sharon's fingers. Her body's sweaty, shocks and trembles moving through her and she's moaning loudly. Sharon loves her this way.

"Fuck," Brenda swears, her hands squeezing Sharon's shoulder tightly. "Faster," Brenda pants, her chest arching out and her head falling back.

Sharon pumps her fingers in quickly, her palm bumping into her clit each time. She holds on to her back with her other hand, her nails slightly scraping against the small of her back. "Like this?" Sharon purrs and starts flicking her tongue across the enlarged nipple.

"Yes," she cries out, her hips thrusting. "Just like that," she moans as Sharon's fingers play in her heated canal, teasing the sensitive parts of her. "Sweet Jesus," she moans, her head falling down and her eyes meeting Sharon's.

Sharon moves her mouth to Sharon's pulse point and sucks at it, her lips and teeth both pulling at the wet skin. When Brenda moans, Sharon feels the vibration against her lips and moans as well.

"I'm gonna ... Oh, God ... Sharon." Brenda moans, her voice thick and loud, echoing in the small elevator. Sharon's fingers work harder, giving her just what she needs. Brenda squeals, her walls tightening as she breathes raggedly. Sharon keeps her fingers inside her, letting the blonde release around her. Her thick, hot fluids cover Sharon's fingers as she slowly stops her movements.

Sharon carefully removes her hand, feeling Brenda's walls tighten around her as she does so. She reaches for Brenda's bag and gets a napkin. She licks the tangy come from her fingers, moaning softly and then uses the napkin to dry her hand. She fixes Brenda's bra and shirt and then the blonde rolls over to sit beside her.

"When we get home," she says and then pauses. It's the first time she's saying that and it's actually both of their homes. She likes the sound of it, which causes her to smile brightly. "When we get home," she repeats, "I intend to pay you back for that."

"I know you do," Sharon says, linking her fingers with Brenda's, both of them smiling.

Sharon has a new appreciation for elevators now.

The End.


End file.
